The Bride Of Sesshomaru
by Deida
Summary: About twenty years after the show stops. Sesshomaru gets a demon bride from the wolf demons and his adventures with her after. OC, possible OOC. I really suck at sums.
1. They Meet

A tall, slender female with knee-length brown hair sat in front of her parents. Her father was tan with long brown hair and a very short temper. Her mother had short red hair hair and a just-barely-longer temper then her husband. Her father was Koga, leader of the wolves. He wore brown fur and green armor. Her mother, Ayame, had white fur and black armor. She had white flowers in her pigtails. The female was named Fukai. All three wolf demons looked to be in their late teens. Fukai was close, being only about twenty. Koga and Ayame were in their hundreds, comfortably.

"Fukai, us demons are becoming less and less in number. The wolf demons are on the brink of extinction. I was going to marry you off to one of the other leaders, but your mother stopped me. After a very heated argument, we have reached a deal. You shall marry a demon lord. He and I aren't exactly on the best of terms, but he agreed in the end." Koga shook his head, still hoping for the marriage with the tribe leader.

Ayame put her hand on Koga's shoulder, "My love, remember that you once sought a human."

"And I'm glad I didn't. If I had, Fukai would never have been born otherwise." Koga ruffled Fukai's hair affectionately.

"But the only demon I could think of is Inuyasha, and he's taken." The spitting image of her father thought who it could be.

"Actually, your guess is close. Lord Sesshomaru, his older half-brother, has agreed to marry you. I tried to tell Koga that you're still too young a demon, but he is set." Ayame smiled at her second-born.

"But it's not fair! Mori got to marry whom ever she wished!" Fukai stuck her cheeks out huffily.

"Fukai, what have I told you about that?" Koga tensed up and he became on edge.

"About the cheek thing?" Fukai was playing dumb.

"About mentioning your sister. She turned her back on all of us. She is a traitor and no daughter of mine!" Koga had taken a heavy blow when Mori, his oldest daughter who was identical to her mother, had fallen in love with a human and had given her life and the life of her comrades to save him. But it was so much worse then it sounded.

Fukai stood, "Sorry father, I shalln't do it again. So, when is my intended to arrive?" Fukai asked in a bored voice as she listened to Ginta call for Koga.

Koga stood up slowly. He sped off to met Ginta. Ayame pinched her daughter's cheeks to get her attention and to keep it. Fukai hated when she did that. She also hated it when Koga would ruffle her hair. Ayame took the hair tie from her daughter's hair. Fukai's hair fell about her like a brown waterfall.

"Fukai, Sesshomaru should be here in a few hours. He keeps the company of an imp and a human girl a little older then yourself. The imp is Jaken and the girl Rin. Sesshomaru is a dog demon, and one of the most feared throughout the continent." Ayame started to prep her daughter for their first meeting.

She led her back to their part of the den and changed her. Ayame removed Fukai's grey fur and purple armor. She grabbed a white kimono with purple flowers. A black cloth was tied around her waist for a casual look. Ayame brushed out months of knots from Fukai's hair. Ayame had just enough time to twist Fukai's hair and pin it with a silver pin. Koga came into the room for his woman and child. Three people stood waiting for them outside the room.

One was an imp with a small hat and brown robes that said that he was at least once well-off. He was holding a staff with two heads.That was clearly Jaken. The girl must have been Rin. She had on a long kimono that was pure orange. A yellow and green striped cloth was tied around her waist. She had long black hair that was laced with different kinds of flowers. She was really pretty, but Fukai had seen prettier. Like her sister, Mori, she was the most beautiful woman that Fukai had ever seen. The last person must be Sesshomaru. He had silver hair longer the she. He had a kimono like the one she wore, only red instead of purple. He wore armor and two swords. He had a fluffy thing on his shoulder. Fukai figured it was his tail or something.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin. I am Fukai, daughter of Koga and Ayame." Fukai bowed to each Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin in turn.

Sesshomaru looked at her impassively. Jaken was very impressed. Rin just kind of nodded and went with it. Koga couldn't have been prouder. Ayame was stunned that Fukai knew to do all this, seeing as she never paid attention.

"She'll do." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

Rin saw that Sesshomaru's cold manner offended Fukai and quickly spoke in a whisper, "He's not as cold as he sounds. And he gets nicer, but it just takes time."

"Excellent! When shall we set the date?" Koga asked with enthusiasm.

"Now. I'm busy and if not now, never." Sesshomaru made it clear that he was not going to repeat himself.

Before anyone could answer, Fukai responded, "Yes, my Lord. Now will be perfect." She smacked her mother's hands away from her hair. Fukai loved her family, but they smothered her and she wanted to break free.

"Very well then. I shall marry you now." Koga was saddened as the realization that his daughter would no longer be his little girl, dependent on mom and dad, but a woman, out in the world hit him like a thousand and one arrows.

Koga stood up and Ayame stood Behind him. Rin stood next to Sesshomaru and Jaken next to Fukai. Sesshomaru faced Fukai with the same expressionless face a before, only now it was slightly softer. Fukai looked at him, imagining what their marriage would be like. Koga married them with a heavy heart that was conveyed in his voice. Ayame cried, sad that her daughter was leaving, but proud that she got o see her married, unlike with Mori.

After Fukai and Sesshomaru were married, Koga and Ayame gave Fukai a small bag and Ayame told her that it would help with conceiving when Fukai was ready. Being so young and innocent, Fukai blushed a deeper shade of red then any one could imagine. Koga hugged his daughter goodbye and went inside the den to finish some work. He really went to hide his tears. Ayame kissed her daughter and followed Koga.


	2. Stories

Fukai remained silent as she and she alone followed Sesshomaru. Jaken had held Rin back, telling her that Fukai and Sesshomaru needed alone time. Rin nodded and wondered off. Jaken followed after her.

"So, umm, what do you want me to call you?" Fukai asked as Sesshomaru stopped at the largest sakura tree she had ever seen.

He just stood there.

Fukai sat down on a rock and put her hand over dark brown eyes to shade them from the sun, "I take that as a Sesshomaru, then."

"Call me what you will, but I make no promise to answer to it." He spoke cold as always. Fukai began to think it was his voice more then his personality.

"I guess I stick with Sesshomaru, then. So why did you agree to marry me?" Fukai looked at him, question etched into her large chocolate eyes.

"That is business between me and your father." His cold voice spoke as though to a pestering child.

"I deserve to know, both as Koga's daughter and your wife!" Her voice was a low growl with immense threat.

"If you must know, I merely needed a female demon for show. Your father was getting desperate in his search of a mate for you, so he begged me to take you."

The young demon bride started to sob, "He would never beg, ever!"

"Is that all that bothers you? You wolf demons are such pathetic excuses for demons."

"That is not all. Why, why did you say yes if wolf demons offend you so? Why did you say yes?" The demon so full of youth's voice cracked.

He merely remained silent. His bride jerked her head away from him. She jumped up with her back to him. Three lone words were cried in the weakest of whispers. He heard them, the words, "I hate you." The hurt demon had simply walked away after uttering those words. Had Jaken been there, he have had gone on a speech about impudence, women, and youth.

Sesshomaru continued to remain motionless. Those words had stung and cut deep. He had, believe it or not, barely heard those words spoken. He felt guilt for telling her those things. The great lord Sesshomaru really had reasons to choose her. He had seen Fukai several times in her life. He had been there, dragged by Rin, to see her as a baby. He had been there on her very first hunt, through chance he had thought. He had been there, once again brought by Rin, at her coming of age. He had also seen her several times without anyone's knowledge in the recent years.

Sesshomaru had always thought she was beautiful, even since birth. With each passing year, her beauty grew exponentially. She always had been brave and never backed down in a fight. Even in her ever occurring defeat. She was a warrior woman, but he had seen her be tender as well. Fukai really was a prize. He considered himself the luckiest man alive to have her. Be that as it may, he would never admit it or anything close.

Fukai wandered away. She was half glad, half disappointed that her husband had not followed her. But even if he did, she had nothing to say. Being so young, she had expected her marriage to be happy, like all the stories she heard as a tiny girl. even now, she expected it to be so. She cursed herself for being so hopeful.

But her hope soon turned into fear. She had no clue where she was. And it was getting dark. Normal darkness she could handle. But not this kind. The forest floor was blacker then tar. The leaves were deep sable in there own right, but the density of them made it worse. No light had penetrated through the hope-sucking wood at all. The noise was a sharp silence, but there were evil presences that made the silence all the more unbearable.

She told herself it was all just her imagination and kept walking. When she had herself convinced, there was rustling among the trees. Red, golden-yellow, acid green, and white orbs appeared in groups of two. She passed by a pair, and saw that they weren't orbs, but eyes. As the realization hit, a group of fearsome demons showed themselvs. Even if she could kill one, the group was just too big. She screamed as the largest one there picked her up.

Sesshomaru was there in a flash. He used his acid whip and killed them all in one spin. Fukai fell into his arms. The demon that held her was a frog demon and had sprained her ankle before Sesshomaru had arrived. To hasten their departure from the wood, he carried her. Once they had stopped, they looked at each other for the first time. She blushed lightly, but it was dark enough to see. Sesshomaru just stared at her like before.

"I am able to regret what I said to you. I regret that it was my fault for your injury. I should have treated you better." He was cold as ever, but she could tell he was sincere.

"You talk too much." She kissed his cheek, "I can stand now. My sprain healed awhile ago. But you can still carry me if you wish."

He nodded. She smiled. He carried her off into the moon. Though not quite like the stories, this was a good beginning. Maybe her marriage could be happy. Maybe, just maybe.

Thank you for the reveiws! Thank you! The advice helped, so thank you! Sorry for the wait, though.


	3. Others

Rin held a bunch of wild roses and water lilies for Fukai. Jaken walked behind her, keeping a watchful eye on the girl. She stopped and thought.

"Master Jaken, how long will they be, do you think?" She looked at the imp demon.

"Knowing lord Sesshomaru," Jaken looked at the still innocent girl, "He'll find us when they're ready." He tapped The Staff of Two-heads on the ground.

She smiled and continued to pick. The old imp sat down with one eye closed. Soon both eyes closed and he was loudly snoring. He was jolted awake when he heard her squeal out.

"Kohaku! Its been so long! And you brought your niece!" She ran over to the human man.

He smiled at her. A young girl of about five hid behind him. The girl saw the woman and ran out to greet her. Much to Jaken's annoyance, the two humans stayed.

* * *

Fukai stood next to Sesshomaru. They were at the beach. There was a light sea breeze blowing. The moon made everything glow white. Her arms were wrapped around his remaining arm. She thought this must be a taste of heaven. He just stared ahead at the vast and empty sea.

"Sesshomaru, I want to know what you plan. You said you needed me for show, but for what?" She looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"You are nosy. It is more for many things and times. Longer then the span of a human."

"If it was within a humans lifespan, you'd have used Rin, wouldn't you?" She was saddened by that fact.

He remained still. She lowered her head.

In a cracked voice that was clearly holding in tears, she said, "Don't worry, I'll do my job to the best of my ability."

She removed her arms and stepped toward the water. She slipped her shoes off and stepped into the water. She turned back to her spouse with a large smile plastered on her face. He looked at her as though she had suddenly gone crazy. She beckoned him closer. He took few steps closer but stayed on the land.

"You know, this is my first time seeing the ocean? I never imagined it would be so beautiful."

She smiled mischievously at him. She sauntered up to him. She wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into the water next to her. He looked at her hair flowing around and water roll off her face and body. He kissed her lips. He tried to get up, but found his wife holding him down.

"Not yet." She kissed him deeply.

Long story short, they solidified their marriage. Fukai had lost her virginity. Sesshomaru had made it with the last person he should ever make it with.

* * *

Rin hummed cheerful has she walked with Kohaku and his niece. They were heading to the village were they lived. Kohaku asked Rin what he always asked her when they reached the village, "Stay with me?" Rin, as always, said no. Kohaku's sister, Sango, the wife of Miroku, wobbled up to meet them.

"Rin! Long time no see! You finally going to stay this time?" Sango always joked about those two as a couple

"Maybe for dinner." She laughed and ran up to greet Sango.

"Well, well, you sure have quite the little family, congratulations. May I?"

Sango nodded and let Rin touch her swollen belly.

"Kagome has dinner cooking now, come on." Sango led them to the last few houses. A boy with silver hair was chasing a girl with black hair has a teen with brown hair was chasing the boy. Two silver-haired girls sat watching this. Another boy with brown hair was talking to a girl with black hair. The parents of these children stood talking. Rin called out to them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Miroku! Shippo!"


	4. Questions and Praises

The silver-haired children were Inuyasha's and Kagome's triplets. The boy was Kaien, and his sisters were Hana and Ai. The girl being chased was also their daughter, Shoko, born before the triplets.

Both brown-haired boys were Shippo's sons, Kitsune and Hohoshi. Their mother had passed on giving birth to Hohoshi.

The girl talking to Kitsune was Sango's and Mirroku's oldest daughter, Kira. Sora was their five year-old girl who was spending the the day with Rin and Kohaku.

The children stopped playing and ran over to Sora, Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome called over to her.

"Hello!" She yelled back cheerfully.

"Anything new happened?" Shippo asked.

"Like I care what happens to my brother." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru got married to a wolf demoness."

"Wolf demoness? What's her name?" Kagome asked, not having heard from Koga in years.

"Fukai. well, Lady Fukai." Rin answered smiling.

Mirroku leaned over to Inuyasha, "I always thought it would be Rin."

"Yeah."

"So Fukai got married huh? I remember when she was born..." Kagome got lost in thought.

"So what are you going to do now Rin?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know."

"Rin, my offer still stands." Kohaku said.

Everyone looked at Sango. She shrugged, not having a clue as to what Kohaku meant. Not even the children, whom he was very close to, had no clue.

"I'll consider it Kohaku, thank you."

What was she going to do now? What if Sesshomaru had a baby? Would he stop his travels? Would he keep going? Would Jaken stay? Could She stay? She was getting older now, so maybe she should consider settling down. Bu what if nothing changed with Sesshomaru?

* * *

Fukai stood on the beach, watching the waves crash over the sand. She felt so happy and at peace here.

For the first time in a several minutes, she noticed that Sesshomaru was gone. She pulled herself away to look for him. He had a horrible habit of leaving without a single sound. You might have noticed it. He was not too far away from the beach. He stood with his back facing the sea.

She reached her hand out to him. She stopped just out of range, noticing that he was not alone. She stayed hidden and watched her mate converse with someone hidden in shadow.

A low voice was speaking and Fukai could only hear the words, "Sesshomaru, you have finally found a mate?"

"I should think you're not threatening her, because you would deeply rue the day you were born if that was the case."

"Now, now, I would never dream of challenging you, the great and mighty Lord Sesshomaru!" The person said condescendingly.

"Why are you here? I have no business with you."

"No, no you don't. It was just whispered among us demons that you had finally taken a mate. We are all curious as to who, or rather, what she is. We all know of your father and brother's love for humans..."

"Not that it should matter, but she is a demon. You should all know how I loathe humans."

"Yes, you still believe that that human was resposibile for your father's death, don't you?"

He remained silent.

"So, this demon, she must be very fearsome to be held to the eye."

"No, Fukai is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Be careful what you say. Some might take those words as a weakness."

"Then I shall prove them wrong."

"She'll be untouchable like that human girl, won't she? Too bad, if she was a beautiful as you say-"

"Silence." Sesshomaru used his poison claws and killed the old monkey demon.

Fukai smiled inwardly and stepped toward her mate. She stepped on a twig and it snapped. He turned to face her. He looked at her impassively, as though he had not just said all those praises. She stopped short of arms reach.

"So, what now?"

She ignored his comments. He thanked her mentally.

He started to walk into the bamboo forest. She followed him, taking one last look at the ocean.

* * *

I am soooooooo sorry for the wait! I am writing about ten other stories, and I get really involved with some of them, putting out a chappy every day or so. I really am sorry for the wait. It will probably be a long while until the next chappy. There will be another chappy, I just don't know when. I cant spell Mirroku's name, so if the spelling is wrong, forgive me. Please review, if only to chide me for the long long wait...


	5. Sorry

Fukai quietly walked behind Sesshomaru. She held her arms behind her back and run in front of him. She turned around and walked while looking at him.

"So, do you have any family?"

"A brother-"

"Who?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?! I never knew _you _were his brother!"

She tripped in a small hole in the ground. She flew backwards on her ass. It was the first time she saw him smile. He helped her up.

"Thanks, that happens to me all the time." She said, rubbing her ass.

"I know."

She looked at him.

"I've seen you around on my travels."

That was partly true. He had watched her grow up when Rin and Jaken were not by his side. He knew what a klutz she could be, but he also knew that she could defend herself. He saw the kindness in her. He probably knew her better then most, he would not doubt.

"I know. You've been watching me for years, I'm not that dumb you know." She beamed at him, "But I never could see you clearly, which made me a bit nervous at first. Because I never sensed any evil intent though, I just went with the flow."

He tilted his head in amusement. So she had known about him.

* * *

Yeah, I can't think of anything else to add to this story, so I'm terribly sorry, but this story is over as of now.


End file.
